Airborne viruses and bacteria can be easily spread through direct contact with contaminated items, e.g., door handles, table tops, or railings, or by coughing and sneezing. Infected persons who may spread airborne viruses and bacteria are often in public places by necessity or on purpose because, for example, they may not even be aware that they are contagious. In any case, the spread of airborne viruses and bacteria can be rapid and swift.
One method that infected persons use to control the spread of airborne viruses and bacteria in public is to cover his/her mouth with a hand or arm when coughing or sneezing. While this method may limit the spread of particulates emanating from the cough or sneeze, it does not completely contain the cough or sneeze. Moreover, the particulates will thereafter be on the person's hands and can be deposited on door handles, rails or any other public item. The particulates can be transferred to an unknowing person and cause subsequent infection.
Another method that infected persons use to control the spread of airborne viruses and bacteria in public is to use a tissue when coughing or sneezing. This method also limits the spread of particulates emanating from the cough or sneeze, however, similar to the above, it does not completely contain the cough or sneeze. A tissue is porous and can let airborne viruses, bacteria and particulates pass through. Moreover, the person using the tissue uses his or her hand to handle the tissue therefore transferring viruses, bacteria and particulates to the person's hand which may be subsequently deposited on door handles, rails or any other public item. Similar to the above, the particulates can be transferred to an unknowing person and cause subsequent infection.
With the break-out of new and virulent viruses, such as the H1N1 flu virus, or the so-called “swine flu” virus, the need for controlling the spread of airborne viruses and bacteria in public in eminent. Consequently, a method or device which alleviates the problems associated with the methods and devices discussed above is needed.